Arabelle, a HoND Fic
by Lenadexil
Summary: A Romani woman died in the Church of Notre Dame, giving birth to a daughter. She and Quasi become friends over the years. This is that story. This is Disney based, and set before, during, and after the movie. QuasiOC EsmePhoebus
1. Chapter 1

**So. I've been surfing the HoND section on here lately and I've seen a ton of fics for Clopin and OCs, but hardly any for Quasimodo...so I'm writing one! I've had this idea for a little while, and I think now that I'm back into this fandom, it's time to start writing. I dunno how many chapters I'll get tonight, but I'm gonna try to get a few!**

**Hmm...*check* Nope! Don't own The Hunchback of Notre Dame. I only own Arabelle. So no one use her please! Also, this is Disney based, as I've never really been able to read the book..._ yeah...**

**I also feel I should mention...I am not Catholic. I don't know much about the Catholic religion. So, if I make mistakes on that, or anything like that, I do not do it to offend or anything like that. I just don't know anything. Figured I should clear that up. ^_^**

The screams sounded throughout the Church of Notre Dame. Some of the women who lived in the church ran to the source, trying to help the woman, clearly having a difficult labor. Screaming out again, she gripped the hand of the nearest woman, pushing hard.

"That's it dear, you're doing wonderfully.." another woman told her. She bit her lip, however, when she saw the amount of blood the woman was losing from the birthing. "Just a bit more...keep pushing, dear."

The woman, who was a Romani woman, nodded and pushed hard again. The Catholic woman, Laura smiled suddenly. "I see the head, Simza! Just one more push should do it!"

Simza screamed again as she pushed hard one last time, gasping loudly and crying when the baby finally came. "My...my child...is it..." her question trailed off.

"A little girl! Oh, she's so beautiful. We'll get her cleaned for you quickly." Flora told her, quickly taking the tiny girl and wrapping her in towels that had been heated by a fire. "There now, little one...it's alright now..." she told the crying baby.

"Flora...wait..." Laura ran over and grabbed two of the towels, and pressing them inbetween Simza's legs, trying to stop the bleeding that was still happening. "She's losing too much blood!" she told the other women in the room. They all watched in horror and sadness as the Romani woman's eyes slid closed and she stilled, the only sound in the room now being the wailing baby.

"What...but...but this isn't..." Flora began to say before Laura cut her off.

"No...this is part of our Father's plan. Why he'd do it, I'm not fully sure..." she trailed off as the bells began to ring.

Flora gasped and looked up, knowing it couldn't be the small boy of three, but knew that he was up there and then stared at the baby girl in her arms. She had prayed for a friend to come to the poor, deformed child, knowing he must be lonely with only Judge Claude Frollo visiting him. "Arabelle..." she whispered.

"What was that, Flora?" Laura asked, as a few of the other women covered Simza's body and slowly left to get the Archdeacon to tell him what happened to the Romani woman.

"Her name will be Arabelle." she spoke as she smiled. "I have prayed for that poor child. Arabelle is the answer for that prayer. I'll get them to meet as soon as I can."

"Flora! You can't be serious!" Laura spoke quickly, fear in her eyes at the thought of what Judge Frollo would do to the younger woman.

"I already care for the child when the Judge isn't able to come. I will care for this child as well. She and the boy will become friends, I am sure of it." she smiled down at the crying baby. "For now, I'm sure she needs food." she said, before heading off to find some for the child.

The next morning, Flora found herself carrying the baby up the stairs in one arm with her as she carried food on a tray in her other hand, eager to introduce Arabelle and the other child in the Church.

"Quasimodo..." she whispered as she got to the room the boy stayed in, frowning as it wasn't much of a room, so much as a space in the bell tower.

The child, who was three and very smart for his age, groaned as he slowly opened his blue eyes. He smiled at the woman who cared for him when his Master was not able to do so. She would bring him food, and make sure he had what he needed...but she was never really able to do much more than that. He blinked when he saw the small bundle she had in her arm.

"What's that, Miss Flora?" he asked as he sat up to try and see better. The woman laughed lightly as she set his food down, then sat next to him, and moved the blanket so he could see the small child.

"Quasimodo, this is Arabelle. She is going to live here in the Church as well. When she is old and big enough, you two will be able to play together."

Quasimodo stared at her, shock on his face before he heard the baby gurgle and looked back down to see bright blue eyes staring back at him. He gasped and quickly hid his face in his hands, peeking through his fingers to look at the baby. He lowered them slowly when he saw her give him a smile.

"You see! She already likes you, Quasimodo!" Flora said, happiness in her voice as she watched the small child look at the baby.

"Can I...hold her, Miss Flora?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes. But first..." she took his arm in her hand and positioned it before doing the same with the other and setting the baby in his arms. "Make sure to keep her head up."

Quasimodo stared down at the smiling baby, slowly smiling back. "Hi. My name is Quasimodo...we're gonna be great friends, you'll see! I'll take care of you, and show you around the bell towers, and everything! We'll have so much fun." he said to her, grinning as she laughed a baby laugh. He gasped again when she reached out to touch his face, but sighed when she only laughed the same laugh again.

Flora watched them closely, smiling the whole time. '_Father...I thank you so much. You have answered my prayer for this boy. You've given him this girl to be his friend.'_ she silently thanked the Lord before going over to Quasimodo and slowly taking the baby.

"Judge Frollo will be coming by today. And Arabelle is still much too small to be up here for so long. When she gets bigger, you two will be able to play all you want. Until then, she'll be able to come visit when I bring you your things, alright?" she asked him.

Quasimodo nodded and smiled again at the baby. "Come back and see me soon, Arabelle!"

"She will. And Quasimodo...don't tell Frollo about her, alright? It'll be your secret when you two get older." she told him before heading back downstairs. To her surprise, the baby began to cry loudly. She smiled and rocked her gently. "There, there...you'll see him again soon...I promise you."

**Well, what do you guys think!? I know, it's kinda bad...but still, I don't really care, haha! Flames are just annoying, I've learned not to care thanks to some awesome HoND authoresses! Thanks guys! So yeah...**

**Arabelle also means "answered prayer" in French. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go! Chapter 2 of "Arabelle". **

**Thanks AnnabelleLee13194 for reviewing the first chapter! **

**I got my copy of the movie today, since I ordered the DVD, so it's got me wanting to write haha! Here we go guys!**

**Nope, still don't own HoND, Disney and Victor Hugo do. **

The small child shook as she hid in the shadows, a hand covering her mouth so she wouldn't make any sound. Her black hair had come lose, and she used it to cover her eyes, not wanting to see as footsteps got closer and louder. '_Oh no...I'm gonna get found..._' she thought, biting her lip as the footsteps stopped. Suddenly, someone jumped out at her, causing her to scream.

"I found you, Arabelle!" the six-year-old boy said, a smile on his face. Arabelle laughed as she stood up, smiling at the older boy, only having to look up a bit to talk to him.

"Yeah, you did, Quasimodo." she told him, her blue eyes smiling at him along with her face. He smiled back, true happiness on his face and in his eyes. He had helped take care of the girl since she had been small, helping feed her and, once she was big enough, showing her around the bell tower.

Arabelle looked up at her only real friend. She knew that if anyone else ever saw him, they'd only see a monster, but she saw what he really was. '_He's an angel, that's what_' she thought.

"Oh, Arabelle, come here, I want to show you something" Quasimodo said as he led her up the stairs, higher into the tower as she followed. "Close your eyes." he whispered, watching as Arabelle instantly did, a smile on her face. He stepped behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, guiding her over to the table before smiling again. "Open them."

"Quasimodo! This is...amazing!" she cried as she studied the making of a city. A replica of Paris to be exact. She smiled as she looked over half-formed houses and some people. "Did you start this yourself?"

"Yes. I wanted to wait a bit before I showed you, but I thought today would be a good day."

"Ah! It's the man that leads the Feast of Fools!" she cried, picking up the wooden carving. Miss Flora always took her to Feast of Fools, so she "could learn as much about who she was" as Miss Flora told her. She set it back down, smiling as she kept looking around before picking up two others. "It's us..."

"Yeah. I making one of each person, as I'm able to..." he said quietly.

"This is neat. I can't wait to see what it looks like when it's finished." Arabelle told him. They both gasped and whirled around as they heard a door opening.

"Oh no...Master Frollo..." Quasimodo whispered. He hadn't thought he would be coming today, so he and Arabelle had played without worrying. "Quick, come this way!" he whispered, grabbing her hand and leading her up to the rafters, carrying her easily. "Stay still and in the shadows. Don't say a word." he told her. He watched her nod and cover her mouth before going back down as Frollo came into the room.

"Good morning, Quasimodo." he said, a smile on his face. From her place in the rafters, Arabelle thought there was nothing good about the way the voice sounded.

"Good morning, Master..." he replied, looking at the floor. He watched as Frollo made his way to the table of half-formed buildings and people.

"You've been working hard on this." Frollo said, picking up one of the figures, and studying it. "This one is very good..." he said, studying the girl.

"Um...thank you, Master..." he trailed off.

About half an hour later, Quasimodo sighed when his Master left before climbing up the rafters to get Arabelle. He gasped in shock when he found her crying. "Arabelle...what's wrong?" he asked her quickly, slowly climbing back down with her.

"That man is horrible, Quasimodo! He's so mean to you...it's not fair. Why do you have to stay up here?!" she asked, tears filling her blue eyes before falling.

"Because...I'm a monster...Arabelle..." he trailed off, looking away. He gasped when he was pulled into a pair of shaking arms.

"No...not a monster...you're an angel, Quasimodo...an angel..." she whispered. He just hugged her back.

That night, after Miss Flora had tucked Arabelle in and had gone to bed, it began to storm. Arabelle bit her lip and sat up, terror in her eyes as a loud clap of thunder sounded, echoing in the huge building. She whimpered as tears welled up in her eyes, clutching her blanket. She jumped out of bed and screamed, as a flash of lightning, followed by another loud clap of thunder sounded. She stepped from foot to foot, crying as she shook with fear before another clap of thunder sent her running. She ran up the stairs towards the bell tower, whining in fear as the bells shook and rang lightly with the storm. She sobbed until she saw a bed, with the one person she knew could keep her safe. Going over, she gently shook his shoulder.

"Quasimodo...Quasimodo, wake up...please..." she whispered, crying out again as another flash of lightning flashed, making her scream.

"What?!" the boy cried out, sitting up quickly at her scream before seeing her and blinking. "Uh..Arabelle...what are you doing here?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I...I'm scared...and..." she looked down as her voice grew quieter, "I wanted to know if I could sleep here...with you..?"

Quasimodo blinked at the small girl who was shaking and holding a blanket tightly, tears falling down her face. He smiled at Arabelle before lifting the blanket and moving over. "Of course. I said I'd keep you safe when you were a baby, I can do that now."

Arabelle looked up, smiling a bit through her tears before another crash of thunder caused her to jump and hugs him, her eyes shut tight. He smiled gently and rubbed her back gently.

"It'll be alright now. I promise." he whispered, laying back down to go to sleep.

Arabelle just curled up next to him to sleep, smiling as she found comfort in his arms protecting her.

"Arabelle! Where are you!?" Flora yelled as she looked for the three-year-old girl. She never ran off like this, and it frightened the woman. She took off up the stairs as fast as she could. "Arabelle! Are you up...here..." she slowly trailed off as she saw Quasimodo's sleeping area. She slowly smiled as she saw the two children curled up together, Arabelle's blanket on the floor as she snuggled up with the boy. She turned and left the two alone, knowing the Judge wouldn't be coming today, and deciding to let them sleep.

**There ya go! I hope you like it. I'm going to do a few more chapter like this, showing different times in their lives before getting to them at seventeen and twenty. So keep an eye out for the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh. I didn't think this would get so popular so fast. Wow...I'm actually a bit shocked...**

**Thanks to AnnabelleLee13194, Opaque Opal, Phantom's Ange, SeaMistress89, and disneyqueen for reviewing! I have my movie playing while I'm writing so yeah! **

**I'm so sorry for not doing this sooner, I had to go back to work. But, I'm hoping to either get this chapter up tonight, or tomororw night, depending on when I get it done.**

**Also, I want to do a few more chapters of events during their lives before getting to the movie, but, I can't think of anything. If anyone has any suggestions, either tell me in your reviews, or send me a PM if you don't want others to know. Any ideas will be appreciated and considered.**

**I don't own the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Disney does...So no sueing me!**

The seven-year-old girl ran through the corridors, her black hair flowing behind her as she laughed.

"Arabelle! Come back here, now!" Flora said as she sped up a bit more, grabbing the child. "If you want to play with Quasimodo then you need to calm down and let me do your hair first!" she said, sitting the girl down on the stairs before sitting behind her.

"Okay...did you get me a green ribbon today? I wanna wear a green one!" she said, grinning happily when she saw the green ribbon in Flora's hands. Green was her favorite color, it was Quasimodo's eye color. The girl sat still, letting her mother-figure do her hair, only jumping slightly when she heard a quite boom and glanced out a window at the dark sky. "Is it...going to storm today?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Flora told her. Arabelle had yet to get over her fear of thunderstorms, and when one would hit, she'd run to Quasimodo. If Frollo was there, she'd hide under her bed until he left, then run to the boy, crying.

"Flora! There you are!" Laura came running up to them. Arabelle didn't know Laura that well, since she spent most of her time up in the bell tower with Quasimodo, but she knew something was wrong.

"What is it, Laura?" Flora asked, worry in her eyes.

"It's the boy...he's...he's very sick, Flora...you need to come with me."

"Quasi's sick? What's wrong with him?" Arabelle asked, looking up with tears in her eyes. She'd never seen Quasimodo sick, she had gotten sick a couple of times, but it wasn't too serious.

Laura sighed and knelt down to the girl's eye level.

"Arabelle...Quasimodo has a very bad fever and cough. It seems pretty bad. And..." she trailed off in a sigh, glaring slightly.

"And...what?"

"Frollo won't let us help him, Arabelle..." Flora said sadly. Arabelle went wide eyed as more tears welled up and fell. "Let's go, Arabelle. Maybe seeing you will help him." She took the small girl's hand and led her to the room, feeling a pain at each sob she gave out. She bit her lip nervously as she opened the door.

"Q...Quasimodo?" Arabelle whispered the name before running over to the side of the bed, sobbing again. Quasimodo was pale and sweating furiously. Arabelle grabbed his hand and held it in her's, rubbing his arm with her other hand. "I'm right here, okay? I'll stay here too. Promise." she said, biting on her lip when the thunder crashed outside. "You protect me, right? So I'll do that for you now."

Flora smiled at the sight, as sad as she felt and slowly closed the door to leave them alone, knowing she wouldn't be any help.

Arabelle sat on the floor by the bed so long that she lost track of time, just holding her friend's hand. She heard another clap of thunder, the loudest and screamed quietly, jumping before she heard something else and going pale.

"I do not care if he's sick, I want to make sure none of you have done anything to help!"

That voice...she knew that voice. She jumped to her feet, ignoring the feeling like needles in her skin as she heard steps coming up the stairs as the rain pounded the windows. She was caught, she knew it. She couldn't get down the stairs without running into him and then he'd want to know what she was doing up here. She looked down at Quasimodo, his breathing hard before leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"I'm still here. I promise!" she said before getting on her stomach and sliding under the bed, covering her mouth just as the door opened.

"Minister Frollo, I must insist we let him rest!" Flora was saying, sighing in relief when she didn't see Arabelle anywhere. She blinked, wondering how she had gotten out before glancing at the bed and covered her mouth. '_She's under there...oh, please Lord...don't let him look under there..._' she prayed.

"Hm...pity he's still alive. Maybe the fever will finally end it, don't you think, Miss Flora?"

Arabelle covered her mouth tighter, fighting back a sob when she heard those words. More tears fell from her eyes as she thought of losing the only friend she ever really had, and this man was talking of him dying, hoping for it.

"P...Perhaps..." Flora said, the sorrow not hidden in her voice. She no longer cared if he knew she did care about the child. Frollo glared at her and took a few steps closer to her.

"You care for him...No matter. No one is to help him, you know what will happen to any of you that do." he said before turning and leaving.

Flora stood there, tears falling as she waiting for him to get far enough down to stairs. "It's okay now, Arabelle...you can come out." she said, watching the girl crawl out from under the bed.

"Why? Why can't you help Quasimodo? He needs help..." she said, tears falling again as she turned to look at her pale friend.

"We can't, Arabelle...if we do, Frollo will..."

"I'll do it! Just tell me, and I'll do it. That way, Frollo won't know who did it, and you can't really get in trouble because you didn't do it!" Arabelle said, a determined look in her tear filled eyes.

Flora stared down at the small child, before she smiled.

"Of course. Come on, Arabelle. I'll help you." she said, leading the girl down to help her make something for the boy.

A moan broke the silence of the morning. Green eyes slowly blinked open, bleary before the owner blinked and looked to his left, seeing the black hair and a hand holding his own.

"A...Ara...belle..." he whispered, watching her slowly lift her head.

"Huh..." she rubbed her eyes before looking at him and seeing his green eyes before grinning suddenly. "Quasimodo! You're awake! Oh, are you alright?!" she asked, sitting up fully and climbing onto the bed, sitting by him on her knees.

"I...I'm better than I was...I guess..." he smiled at her gently, squeezing her hand back when he felt her hold getting tighter.

"I was so scared, Quasimodo. You were so sick. And..." she trailed off and sighed, before leaning forward and hugging him tightly. '_I can't tell him about Frollo...he wouldn't believe me. But it's okay...because he's alright now._' she thought. "And I'm just so glad you're better now." she finished, tears of joy falling into his hair.

**Yeah, so, didn't know how else to end this chapter haha! Just so everyone is clear, Quasi is ten now and Arabelle is seven, obviously. So, only ten years left for their lives before the movie. I'm also planning on having Quasimodo introducing Arabelle to Laverne, Viktor, and Hugo soon. So yeah...until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy crap! No, I'm not dead haha! It's been so long, I know! But no, this story is not dead. I might write two or three chapters, as I've been playing with them the past couple of days. I've been busy getting ready for college and work. Ugh. But now, it is time to update!**

**No, i still don't own HoND. If I did...I wouldn't be worrying about college haha!**

*******************

Quasimodo grinned as he watched the eight-year-old girl try to climb up onto rafters. Arabelle was trying to kick her leg up, glaring slightly before managing to hook it over the edge and pulling herself up.

"I did it! Look Quasimodo! I did it by myself!" she cried, sitting up on the rafter, smiling brightly at him.

"That's great, Arabelle! Come on, I want to show you something." he said, starting to walk along the rafters, heading towards an opening in the wall. He glanced back over his shoulder to see Arabelle slowly making her way after him, always trying to keep a hold on something. "Come on, you're almost there!"

Arabelle nodded and smiled at him before standing up and taking the last few steps to him, grabbing onto his shoulder. "What is it?" she asked, before smiling. "Wow..."

"I know." Quasimodo said, smiling as they took in the sight of Paris at sunset. "It's beautiful. I knew you'd love it!"

"I do! It's amazing, Quasimodo." Arabelle whispered to him, watching him sit down.

"I know. I love watching the sun set. It's always pretty." Quasimodo said quietly. Arabelle nodded her agreement, leaning foward with a smile on her face. Both of their eyes went wide when she fell foward, the rafters below her feet disappearing.

Arabelle let out a scream before Quasimodo reached out and grabbed onto her arm, holding on to her. "Arabelle! Hold on, I've got you." he said, staring into his friend's terrified blue eyes.

"Quasi...don't let go! Don't drop me!" she cried, staring up into his green eyes, tears in her own.

"I won't, just...give me a second..." he moved so his feet were braced against the wall and pulled hard, tugging her up. He heard he sob a bit as her stomach was scraped against the stone as he pulled her up into his arms.

"Quasimodo! I...I'm sorry. I messed up." she said, hugging him tightly while she shook, tears making his shirt a bit wet.

"No! You were doing great! You just leaned over too far, you're okay, see?" he said, giving her a small smile before moving. "Come on, I'll get you down." he waited until she managed to move her shaking body onto his back before slowly making his way back down to the floor, smiling again until they both caught sight of Miss Flora.

"What...what were you two _thinking_?!" she yelled at the two, watching them both flinch. "Quasimodo, I thought you would protect her! Isn't that what you promised? You had her up there climbing! She almost fell! And you, Arabelle! I thought you would know better! You're not like Quasimodo, you aren't as agile!" she yelled at both children, watching as Arabelle cried and Quasimodo stared at the floor. She reached out and took hold of Arabelle's hand. "Come on, you're going to go to your room and stay there."

"What? But...but Quasi..." Arabelle trailed off, hic-cupping softly as she turned to stare at him.

"You'll play again when I say you can!"

Arabelle sniffled as she was dragged out of the bell tower, watching as a few tears fell down Quasimodo's face.

*******************

Flora sighed. It had been two weeks since Arabelle's near accident and the young girl was still crying. '_Father please...help me. I do not want to split them up but I'm scared that something could happen._' she prayed before sighing quietly. She realized that something could happen to Arabelle while she was just walking down the stairs. Sighing, she went to the girl's room, seeing her curled up on her bed, no doubt in her mind that she had cried herself to sleep again. Gently shaking her shoulder, she woke her up.

"Arabelle...wake up, dear." she whispered, waiting until the girl looked at her before smiling gently. "Why don't you go on upstairs and play with Quasimodo?" she asked her, watching her eyes light up and a smile spreading on her face.

"Okay!" Arabelle yelled, jumping up and taking off for the stairs, leaving Flora smiling and shaking her head gently.

Arabelle ran into the bell towers, grinning when she saw her best friend and giggled. "Quasimodo!" she yelled out his name, blue eyes shining.

Quasimodo looked up from the figure he was carving and turned around quickly, a smile coming to his face when he saw Arabelle. "You're allowed to play with me now?" he asked quietly. Arabelle grinned and nodded.

"Yes! Miss Flora finally let me come back!" she said, before running to the eleven-year-old, a grin on her face as she hugged him before looking at the figures. "You're getting closer to being done."

"Oh no...it's going to be a while." he said, a smile on his face as they went back into their routine effortlessly.

*******************

**Yeah! There's chapter four. Wow. I had it planned out, like, an outline, but actually writing it was a bit harder. I'm gonna keep writing in-between doing other things, so we'll see how many chapters I get up tonight! Let me know what you guys all think! **


	5. Author's Note

No, this isn't a chapter. I'm sorry, I hate when authors and authoresses post an Author's Note as a chapter, but it was the only way I figured I could let all of you, my readers, know. I have no idea when I will be able to update Arabelle. I start college today, and I work everyday afterwards, so I honestly dont' know. Keep looking out for it though. I'll have something up as soon as I possibly can.

Cullen-Girl-4-Life


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy crap guys! It has been FOREVER!!! But, I was listening to my HoND soundtrack last night, and starting imagining Arabelle and BAM! I wanted to write!! So, here we go. Just a couple more chapters, four at most, but probably just three until we hit the movie!! Speaking of, anyone have any ideas on how I should approach the songs in the movie? I can't just cut them entirely, since some of the meanings are going to have an impact in the story, especially for Arabelle, but I'm just not sure how I should go about that…any ideas or suggestions, leave a review, or PM me! **

*********

"But Miss Flora, I don't mind _not _going", the nine-year-old girl said, looking up at her mother figure. Her black hair had been tied up with a green ribbon, and she was wearing a new dress that had been made for her by Flora for the Feast of Fools.

"Arabelle, you need to go. You've gone every year, and besides, what will you tell Quasimodo if you don't go. You know he loves hearing you tell him about the festival." Flora said to her gently, watching her face fall slightly before she smiled.

"You're right, Miss Flora…" she said before grinning and running towards the doors. "Come on, come on! I have to make sure I see lots of things to tell Quasimodo!" she said, excited now as Flora laughed and opened the door, grabbing Arabelle's hand.

"Don't get lost from me, alright?" she asked as Arabelle nodded, before they left the church.

*********

Quasimodo sat at the balcony, looking down at the festival that was going on that day. Sighing quietly, he leaned his head on his hand, looking at the many different people, knowing that Arabelle wouldn't be coming to play with him until later that day.

"What's the matter, Quasimodo?" Laverne asked the twelve-year-old as he hopped over to sit next to him. He knew that Quasimodo would miss Arabelle, the two were always together when they could be, and she'd be gone most of the day. But Laverne knew this was something a little different.

"It's just…She gets to go! Why can't I? I mean…I know Master Frollo says I can't, but I don't get how bad it could be. Arabelle likes me, why wouldn't the rest of the people?" he asked the gargoyle.

"Quasi…" Laverne sighed and trailed off before patting Quasimodo's back. "Arabelle is special. She sees you for you, and you two are lucky you have that. I can't say that everyone is like her, they aren't, and I don't know what they'd do if they met you."

"I know that, Laverne." Quasimodo said quietly. He really did know that, but still, he wanted to go to the Feast of Fools, just once. "I like watching but hearing her talk about how much fun it is…I wish I could have that fun myself."

"We know ya do Quasi! But, c'mon! You get to watch the festival with us" Hugo said excitedly, trying to get the child to smile again. "Then, when Arabelle comes home, she'll tell you everything that happened and you two will be laughing like you always do!"

"…Yeah. You're right." Quasimodo agreed quietly as a smile spread on his face a bit, before he settled back in to watch the festival, trying to see if he could spot Arabelle in the crowd.

*********

Arabelle clapped along with everyone else as the newly appointed King of Fools was sat on his "throne". She smiled up at Flora, glad that she had decided to come so that she could tell Quasimodo all that she had seen. As the festival began to finish, she tugged on Flora's hand.

"Can we go home a little early this year?"

Flora laughed lightly before just nodding. "Alright, we'll head back now," she said, taking Arabelle's hand to lead her back to the church. When they got back inside, she felt the young girl pull her hand free instantly and watched her take off up the stairs as fast as she could. Laughing to herself, she shook her head before going to see what needed to be done around the church.

When she reached the bell tower, Arabelle grinned as she looked around.

"Quasimodo? Where are you? I'm back!" she cried out, running up to the replica of the city her friend was still working on.

"I'm right here, Arabelle," Quasimodo said as he smiled at her, noticing she was still in her dress. Seeing it, and knowing what it was for, brought a small twinge of jealousy back to his heart.

"Great! Oh, Quasimodo, I have so much to tell you! It was so fun! I got to watch the puppet shows and see all the people dressed up, and Miss Flora even let me try to dunk the monk this time! I didn't get him, but I will next year!" she said excitedly, before going into more detail as she sat down with her best friend.

Quasimodo listened to her intently and smiled, but inside, he felt jealousy in his heart. He wanted to experience it all for himself. He was older than Arabelle, and she had seen so much more than him, was actually able to live like a normal child. As he continued to listen to her, he felt the jealousy building up more and more, along with sadness. He wouldn't even get to experience it…and Arabelle had no idea.

"Maybe someday, you can come with me!" she suddenly cried out, grinning at him excitedly at the thought, though she knew it would likely never happen. She knew, more than Quasimodo, what Judge Claude Frollo was like and knew that if he could help it, Quasimodo wouldn't ever see anything but this bell tower. She knew that if things had gone his way, her friend would have been dead long ago.

*********

Later that night, Arabelle had fallen asleep in the bell tower, having exhausted herself from the day's events and telling Quasimodo about them all afternoon. Smiling at her, Quasimodo lifted her up and carried her off to where his make shift bed was, before he tucked her in.

"You know…she really does care about you, Quasi." Laverne said quietly, so he wouldn't wake the sleeping girl.

"I know. She could go outside and play, but she stays by me." Quasimodo said just as quiet before lying down as well. He was still a little jealous that she _could _go outside when she wanted, that she got to go to the Feast of Fools every year. But he also felt a swell of happiness in his chest, because he realized that she chose to stay by him. He closed his eyes with this thought, and fell asleep.

*********

**Wow! That was fun!! God, I missed this story, so glad I played the soundtrack. Yeah, this chapter is kinda bleh, but oh well. I like it, and yeah. That's all that matters to me! Let me know what you guys think!!**


End file.
